The Call
by the3things
Summary: Well it's Amu reflecting on how she can trust on Negehiko. I'm amuto so this is just a friendship thing review and a contest thingy and the end.


This is basically a oneshot. It's about Negehiko's and Amu's friendship. I tried to do this in Amuto first but it just seemed to typical and Negehiko just fits the role I had Ikuto play much better. I wrote it for a class, but with different characters. Actually shugo chara wasn't in my head at all at the time but, I'm sure I can make the necessary adjustments. It really is just staring Amu with little Negehiko but. Zomg I'm done explaining it just read it.

Summery: I don't understand the point of a summery because since it's a oneshot it basically ruins the point of the fiction so just read it.

And here I go.

_**The Call.**_

Today, it just _had _ to be today. I knew he wouldn't last much longer, I knew he would soon have to leave, but was this really the best way for him to go?

Couldn't they have let him play his role in nature?

Did they really have to…_kill _him?

It's my dog, Max.

Pretty normal day today. Went to school, had a guardian meeting, Tadase and I flirt. Yeah, completely typical. Not to mention my good mood. But why let me stay in a good mood? How about we just send the world crashing down on me.

Walking home, I got a call. It was my father. H-he told me that…they put him into "an eternal sleep, a better place to be". His exact words.

Call it what you want Dad, we both know it's just another murder.

The only thing on my mind was Max, I couldn't concentrate on where I was going. Luckilly my subconscience kicked in and my legs carried me the right way. A few cars stopped short to let me pass through the street.

Home, at last. Opening the door I expected my usual greeting. Max coming up to lick my face, always happy no matter what. I stopped in place because I would usually feel to front pass jump up across my stomach.

I closed my eyes and waited……nothing.

I then opened them to look around, but my view was blurred. I then felt warm teardrops create their path on my cheek.

Homework didn't even show up in my mind. I threw my bag to the side and upstairs to my room. I slammed the door close with a loud bang, what did it matter. It's wasn't is if though anyone was there to hear it.

I sunk my head into my pillow and cried.

Time past by and eventually the tears began to slow, but the melancholy and hurt, was still existant. I decided sulking wouldn't help me feel better.

I picked up my phone and scrolled down my list of contacts. I love my friends, but I know one that I could always confide in.

Three rings… no answer. Then finally at the fourth I heard the voice I need to hear on the other.

"Hello?" he said.

"Negehiko." I breathed, my attempt at sounding cheerful was in vain.

"Amu what happened?" He said worrridly. I tried to talk but nothing came out. "Amu… are you okay?" he said again. I took a deep breath, then answered.

"The-they killed him Negehiko. They killed Max." My voice was a mixture of things anger, confusion, hurt, but the most obvious was grief.

"Amu, it's okay, Max will be okay where he is, besides he can never really leave you. Do you still have the collar?" He voice was reassuring and calm.

I clutched my neck, on it was the collar that matched Max's. I gripped it harder, wanting to never let go of what I had left of him.

"Yeah I have it." I said.

"Then he really hasn't left." He said, these words coming from his mouth made me feel slightly better.

"Thanks, Nagi."

"No problem Amu, I'm gona come over so you're not all lonely." He said

"Okay." I whispered. A ghost of a smile touched my face, I a felt assured. Because through anything, I knew I would always have my bestfriend Negehiko.

_**Fin.**_

I know it was crappy okay, and not to mention short. It's my first fanfiction besides my other one that was 3 words and people flamed me for. *glares at flamers*

Okay reviews. I thought about a sequel when he comes over but I wuz like. "nahh that would just be overkill"

But if any of you want to make the sequel to this go ahead just make sure you say the original idea came from here.

Am I allowed to make contest out of that? Alright well I guess I can say it is. Like I"ll judge which one I think goes best with the first one and such okay? Well that's lovely and all. Okay I'm Out

-.~ Rain

(Rain is me ftr)


End file.
